The Order of the Snow Prince
by Both-OfUs-YouandMe
Summary: Lana, a Wood Elf, and Neg, an Imperial, sisters and master rangers stumble upon a underground grave. Without thinking they pull open the coffin, only to be welcomed by the Snow Prince's bright smile. Seeing his people is turmoil, plunged underground and mutated, he takes it upon himself to save them. Lana and Neg have a desicion to fight along side of him, or face his wrath.
1. Chapter 1

The arrow quietly flew through the air, landing straight into the head of the dragur ten feet from Lana and Neg.

"Ten points, headshot," Neg said, ripping her glass arrow out of the head of the dragur.

"Not fair, I can't kill those ugly bastards," Lana argued, holding tightly on her ebony bow.

"You kill those nasty Ice wraiths, and those are twenty points," Neg retorted.

"Yeah but there is very little of them, there's millions of dragur."

"You just don't want me to win do you?"

"It's a competition, is it not?"

Neg quickly looked behind them, the quiet sound of grunting and footsteps coming towards them. The sound of footsteps became louder. Lana soon joined Neg and they looked at the maze of stone coffins around them.

"Damn, not another one," Lana complained.

"If this is a Deathlord, you're helping me out," Neg said, reaching for her arrows.

They stood crouching, perfectly still, waiting for their target to show its self. Lana pulled out her own arrow and pulled it back tightly on the string of the bow, one eye closed.

A shadow creeped closer to them, and just as the head appeared Lana's arrow cut through the air and hit the enemy straight in the shoulder sending him back. Neg released her own arrow, hitting the target in the stomach. By the time Neg hit her target, Lana's arrow was already flying through the air.

The dungeon quieted down once again as Lana and Neg snuck over to the dead body. Neg took a torch and brought the light closer to their enemy. They both held their breath in horror, afraid they might attract more.

"Shadowlurker," Neg whispered, afraid she might somehow wake the beast up.

"How can a falmer be in an ancient Nordic ruin?" Lana asked, her eyes still fixed on the monster, afraid that if she would look away he would wake up and kill her.

"Hiding something, perhaps," Neg suggested, putting the torch away.

"Something valuable," Lana said, her eyes sparkling with mischief.

Neg smirked at her expression, and collected the arrows from the dead body.

"Then we should make haste, I have a date with the Jarl."

"Him again? I thought you were with Ulfric," Lana said, irritated.

"We got a... Divorce," Neg said, handing Lana her arrows.

"A divorce? Well you should share your alimony with your beloved sister," Lana suggested, thinking about the run down shack she has for a house.

"Get married then," Neg retorted.

Lana snorted at the thought. Marrying was for noble or poor people. An adventurer like herself would never do such a thing.

"Thirty points for me," Lana said before they continued.

They quickly cleared out the enemies without breaking a sweat. Lana stood up in the large stone room, with a huge circular door in front of them. Neg picked up a ruby claw, examining the object she mentally noted the symbols on the paw. Lana stood beside her, looking at the ruby, calculating the price. She lifted her head up and saw a row of bottles.

Ale. She walked over and looked in the bottles to see if they were empty of not. Empty. Smiling she picked up all the bottles, Neg stood staring at her sister.

"I still don't understand why you collect those things," Neg said, walking up to the large door, feeling the engraved writing underneath her finger tips.

"I save money on the bottles, you wouldn't know because you're a spoiled brat," she said.

Neg snorted, offended. At least she lived in a high class manor, while her sister killed someone for the run down shack in the middle of the forest.

"Eagle, bear, torchbug," Neg said looking at her sister spin the wheels to the correct place.

The sound on rock rubbing against rock filled their ears. They both grabbed their bows, and watched the circular door lower into the ground. Behind the door was large glowing mushrooms, and a small river. The rock walls glowed blue from the mushrooms, and torchbugs flew nonchalantly in the air.

"After you," Lana said, gesturing for her sister to go.

Neg put her arrows away and calmly began walking through the crypt. Lana joined her, splashing through the water. They walked up the large flight of stairs leading up to stone wall with glowing words. A coffin and a large chest was placed beside the whispering wall.

The two immediately went through the chest and stored the rubies and necklaces in their satchels. Lana felt the weight of a glass axe in her hands, Neg snatched the axe from her hands.

"Balgruuf would love this!" She said enthusiastically putting the axe in her belt.

Lana rolled her eyes and slammed the chest closed. She stood up and noticed the words continued to glow. Neg and her walked up the whispering wall. Lana scratched her head and looked at Neg confused.

"Enchantment?"

"Ghost?"

"Ice wraith?"

She saw her jump a little bit at the name. They both looked at each other, confused. At the same time their expression turn bright as they said in unison, "dragur curse!"

They laughed leaving the strange wall alone. They stood in front of the coffin, waiting for it to burst open. Nothing. Lana looked at her sister confused, the coffin should have burst open while they were scavenging through the chest's supplies.

"Open it," Neg said.

They pushed the coffin lid off, waiting for a Deathlord or a Dragon priest to attack them. But instead a white skinned elf laid perfectly still his hands placed neatly on his stomach.

Lana looked at her sister, "he's a snow elf."

Neg could feel her jaw drop, she looked at the snow elf laying before them.

"Shouldn't he be a skeleton?"

"Unless," Lana said, their eyes trained on him.

They jumped back frightened. His eye lids fluttered open and he gave them a bright smile.

"Good evening," he said in a strange accent.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

He threw one leg over the coffin and pulled himself out. Lana was in shock that they had found a Snow Elf, still alive and young, in the end of a Nordic Ruin. Neg's jaw was still hanging loosely as she stared at the extremely handsome Elf before her. Much better than a Jarl-and his abs were uncomparable, she thought as she looked at him. Neg quickly closed her mouth, practically drooling.

He pushed his snow white hair back and took in his surroundings. He put his hands on his hips, trying to look for his staff. He let out a sigh, finally giving up on his small search. He turned his emerald eyes to the girls who had opened his coffin.

"I should thank both of you for releasing me," he gave a small bow, but the two sisters kept staring at him.

He looked inside his coffin and picked up the gold staff he was looking for. The staff shone brightly in his grasp, the woven edges spewing out light.

"You're suppose to be dead," Lana spat out, slowly waking back to reality.

"And you look nothing like your statue, trust me, we've seen it," Neg added.

He gave them a charismatic smile, "I had constructed a potion, to put me in deep slumber until someone opens my coffin."

He pulled out a shining glass sword and placed the tip near the two girls, swaying it back and forth, "Now which of you beautiful girls is the Dragonborn?"

Lana and Neg exchanged looks of confusion. Lana opened her mouth to answer but a thundering sound surrounded the room. The three turned their attention to the bottom of the stairs, where a tall man in Daedric armor stood. He held an Ebony sword and the shield of Ysgramor. Lana could feel her stomach twist in a tight knot. We have to fight this guy? She thought.

"You leave those helpless women alone," the man said pointing to the Snow Elf.

"Excuse me? I think we can handle this on our own," Neg said offended.

The Snow Elf rolled his shining eyes, and rested them on the threatening solider. He raised his hand and a large fireball began to grow within it. He sent the fireball flying threw the air and into his target.

The man easily dodged the fireball, then shouted, "So you like to play with fire?" He let out a thunderous yell, fire spitting out of his mouth and to the Snow Elf.

"Foolish boy!" The Snow Elf said raising a hand creating a shield, the fire flowing gently off the shield.

"Dragonborn?" Lana whispered to her sister.

"So attractive," Neg replied still looking at the Snow Elf.

"You mean the man who almost slit our throats like an elk?" Lana questioned.

"That's handsome," Neg pointed out.

Lana shrugged her shoulders, "valid point."

They watched the two, blasting fire and ice at each other. Lana quickly ducked her head, dodging a fireball. Neg continued to smile mindless as she watched the Snow Elf fight the strange man.

"Dragonborn! I have awaited this battle!" The Snow Elf yelled to him, slashing his sword across his shoulder.

The Dragonborn raised his sword over his head ready to slice it down in his enemy's head. The Snow Elf pulled back his hand and sent his fist flying and into the Dragonborn's skull. The blow sent the Dragonborn flying through the air along with the pieces of his Daedric helmet.

"So charming!" Neg yelled, cheering for the Snow Elf.

Lana looked at her sister standing beside her. She continued to question her sister's intelligence.

"Do you know who I am?"

The drowsy Dovahkiin looked at his enemy walk closer to him. The Snow Elf crouched to his level, smiling brightly at him.

"I am the legendary Snow Prince," he said, his charismatic smile brighter than before.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"You speak with a mouth full of lies," the Dovakiin yelled with his remaining energy.

"I could slit your throat and watch the all mighty Dovakiin bleed to death," he hissed as he took out his dagger. "It would not do my honor justice."

He stood up abruptly and put away his dagger, "That is why I will leave you here to suffer. Do not be afraid, good fellow," he said and he walked back up the stairs to join the sisters.

He gave the man a merciless smile once he reached the top, "After all, yiou are the Dragonborn."

He grabbed Lana and Neg's wrists and pulled them to the exit. Lana looked behind her, her stomach churning and performing flips. She should have killed the poor man than to leave him to suffer and starve. Neg mindlessly let him drag her across the hallways never glancing behind her.

"You two belong to me now," the Snow Prince stated, kicking open an iron door.

"Yes my liege," Neg obediently agreeing to whatever the man spat out of his mouth.

"Unlike my sister, I do not want to be owned," Lana growled.

He let go of their hands and faced them, his emerald eyes glowing, "Pardon?"

Lana felt a unpleasant wind drift through her body, settling in her veins and bones. When she looked in his enchanting eyes she spat out, "As my sister does, I too would love to be owned."

She quickly covered her mouth with her free hand as the Snow Prince continued to drag them outside the crypt. She ripped free of his tough grip and began to rub her sore wrists.

"Come, we must find a place I can possibly stay until I have developed a plan," said the Snow Prince, embracing the cold mountain air.

"There is a palace in Windhelm, the Jarl does not occupy himself there," Neg suggested fully awake from her day dream.

"And why is that?" He questioned.

"An assassin murdered him."

"And who gave orders for this Jarl to be murdered?"

"I," Neg said sheepishly.

He raised his eyebrows and gave her a heart thawing smirk, "Let us go to Windhelm."

Lana watched them begin to walk down the mountain trail. Lana stood in her position, her mind still lingering about the Dragonborn's fate.

"Lana, are you joining us?" Neg said with a disappointed look on her face.

"No."

She winced, "What do you mean?"

"I will not join that monster," Lana pointed at the Snow Elf, "he will terrorize our land."

"I'm simply taking back what is rightfully mine."

"No, this land, Skyrim, does not belong to you anymore."

He looked at Neg, who was still shocked, and gave her a reassuring smile.

"If you do not fight as an ally, I will fight you as an enemy," he said, his eyes piercing into her.

"So be it," Lana said, straightening her posture.

He gave her a quick smile then grabbed Neg's hand and quickly walked down the trail. Once Lana was sure they were gone she ran back inside searching frantically for the Dragonborn. She saw the shattered pieces of his Daedric helmet leading up to semi-unconscious man.

She sat beside him and began to cast a healing spell on the areas where he was bleeding. She rested his bloody head onto her cold lap. His forehead was heating up, and if she hadn't come, he would have had a swift end.

"Where did he go?" he asked, his voice hoarse.

"Windhelm, to conjure a plan."

"We must stop him," he said coughing after the sentence, "the Companions will join us."

"Yes, but first you must heal."

The Snow Prince wiped the blood off the sword and onto the dead Nord's clothes. He turned to the Dark Elves, smiling brightly. On his way to Windhelm, Neg explained to him what was happening, about the Imperials and the Stormcloaks and the Thalmor. He asked who the Thalmor were and she explained that they were ruthless killers. He told her that they must visit them before hand.

When they arrived to visit the Thalmor, they were prepared to slaughter Neg and the Snow Prince, but the latter revealed himself, putting the killers under a spell to obey only him. The Thalmors and the couple retreated to the palace of the deceased in Windhelm.

He noticed Neg, collecting arrows quietly. She removed the glass arrows and cleaned them before placing them into her quiver.

"Make yourself useful and clean up this mess," the Snow Prince commanded to the Dark Elves, gesturing at the dead bodies.

They scurried away as he made his way to Neg. She looked up and saw him smiling at her. She rose herself from the floor and gave him a bogus smile.

"What is wrong?" He asked, his emerald eyes gleaming in the dim light.

"Nothing."

"You are a terrible trickster. I can see the emotions plastered on you face."

"It is nothing to fuss over, it is just my sister. I do not know why she refused to join us."

"Do not fret, she will come around...Neg, is it?" He reassured her, then walking away.

"Yes, my name is Neg," she said, her eyes watched him leave.

"Suitable name for a charming women," he smiled.


End file.
